


Lullaby

by broken_sunshine



Series: The Years of Innocence [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Maryse tries to calm Jace down while he’s having a nightmare.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Maryse had just gotten Max back down after feeding him when she heard it. A scream. She ran to the source of the scream. She figured out it must be Jace’s room. When she walked into the room Jace was thrusting around. His screams turned into sobs, “Dad! Dad, no!”  
   
Maryse was terrified that Jace was dreaming of his father’s death. She went over to the bed. After a bit of a struggle Maryse was able to put Jace in her lap. She hugged him tight. Maryse then did the only thing she could think of doing. She sung to him. She sung the French lullaby that Celine had taught her.  
   
Maryse had to sing it five times before Jace calmed down. She wanted to stay with him, but knew that Jace would hate if she did. She tucked the boy him and kissed him on the forehead. She prayed to the Angel that Jace’s nightmares would stop.  
   
She loved him as much as any of her other children.  
   
Maryse was glad when she saw Alec and Jace running around the training room. Both were laughing and seemed to be having a good time. She wished that they could always be that happy.


End file.
